We propose research and development directed towards an improved and mostly automated in vitro mammalian long term survival assay (clonogenicity) to be used for screening anticancer drugs. The methods underlying this approach allow rapid measurements on large numbers of cells and colonies which can be mostly automated, and which can be used under a wide variety of cell culture and cytotoxicity assay conditions.